


Sawney Bean Redux

by RobberBaroness



Series: Quickie Crossovers [4]
Category: Plunkett and Macleane (1999)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Implied Violence, M/M, every other Robert Carlyle canon gets a Ravenous crossover so why not this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: Or, how to set up a cannibal clan





	Sawney Bean Redux

In retrospect, Maclean was a little bit embarrassed at how little convincing he’d needed for the whole cannibalistic enterprise. Granted, he’d already killed several guards who likely didn’t deserve it, but that was the sort of thing a gentleman debtor might end up doing despite himself. Going from jailbird to highwayman was not a terrible stretch, and he was certainly grateful to the Scotsman for effecting their escape, but he probably should have put up more of a fight about what came next.

“You always did want to be a man of society, didn’t you?” asked Ives. “And so you shall be. More handsome, more charming, more…daring. You and I will scout out the wealthy and their travels, and then…”

“And then we eat them?”

“Not all of them. My goodness, do you take me for a glutton? Just enough to satisfy. Anyway, if you don’t partake of these guards I will have to eat you as well, so I hope you will take that into consideration.”

Maclean did, and felt fully at health for the first time since he’d been thrown in that infernal hole his captors called a jail. There was another aspect to the consumption of flesh that Ives hadn’t mentioned, however: its aphrodisiac qualities. The man really should have warned him about it beforehand.

Ah, well. He couldn’t say the partnership wasn’t diverting.

Their modest country home never saw guests- or at least, never saw any guests which left again. What mattered was the immense larder it came with, alone with its remote location. If any victims escaped their gags and managed to scream, it would fade into the night with the calls of nocturnal birds, and (especially in the winter months) it would be an unforgiving path for any would-be escapees to cross on foot.

Ives had been talking about reinforcements for some time, but aside from considering and then rejecting the Earl of Rochester as a prospect, no serious plans had been made for any. Until, that was, Maclean’s mooning over Lady Rebecca became amusing to his partner.

“You might as well abduct her already. I have no objections to it. The place could use a feminine touch, heaven knows. If you leave her be as she is, the temptation to eat her is always going to be hanging over you.”

Maclean, who was still a gentleman highwayman despite his diet, sputtered in indignation.

“I may be a cannibal, but I am not a cad! Do you really expect me to ravish a lady and then force feed her the flesh of her fellow man?”

“Ah, but isn’t that the beauty of the situation?” Ives leaned in and stroked Maclean’s shoulder. “Once she has eaten, nobody will ever be able to touch her if she doesn’t want them to, not even us. And if she does wish for such a thing- well, my dear, you of all people know how virile our meals make us. Three can do as two do, even better.”

It was yet a further embarrassment that Maclean did not so much as blush.


End file.
